Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4 is a new movie. Summary Lightning McQueen and the gang help Woody and friends teach a new toy named Forky about the joys of being played with as well as reuniting with an old friend. Plot Nine years ago/Operation: Rescue RC/Bo's departure Nine years ago, a storm is occurring outside Andy Davis' house. Inside Andy's room, Jessie and Bullseye look outside and jump in fright as thunder crashes. Just then, Hamm alerts them to Andy making his way to his room. When Andy enters and dumps his toys on the bed, his mom calls him down for dinner. Once Andy is gone, Woody and the others come to life and jump down from the bed. Lightning McQueen asks Woody if he sees someone, but there was no sign of him. Woody instructs Lightning, Jessie, Buzz, Slinky, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Twilight Sparkle, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn McMissile, the Smokejumpers, Blade Ranger, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge and Holley Shiftwell to follow him to Molly's room before instructing everyone else to stay put. Entering Molly's room, they find Bo Peep and her sheep, Billy, Gruff and Goat, but have to hide as Molly exits her room. When going in the bedroom, Bo helps Woody up with her cane onto the desk, asking him what the situation is. Woody answers that there is the lost toy in the side yard, Bo orders Billy, Gruff and Goat to raise the window blinds, which they do. Lightning tells Dusty, Skipper, Blade Ranger and Holley to fly out of the chimney and search for the lost toy from the sky. While the others looks out the window, the three planes and purple spy car fly into the sky and look down from above. Blade shines his light down on a storm drain and found RC caught in it. Princess Bubblegum points him out to the others and they ponder over how to rescue him. Then, Woody and Bo Peep decide to use Operation: Pull Toy when Woody calls Slinky and Bo calls the three Barbies, and Lightning calls Mater. With the help of other toys in Molly's room, Jessie unlocks the window and opens it. After that, she uses a flashlight to pinpoint RC. Lightning and Woody stare down at him when Bo straightens Woody's hat and nods determinedly to him then comfortingly strokes Lightning on his cheek and says "Go save your cousin.". With that, Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater head down the wall of the house outside and make a long way to RC, who is starting to lose his grip on the storm drain. Eventually, Mater and Slinky were out of reach and Woody and Lightning attach themselves to the duo to reach RC. Then, Bo gasps at what is happening and just as RC is about to be swept away, she uses the Monkeys, Finn and the Smokejumpers to help her friends reach RC. Lightning and Woody smile at her and pulls RC out of the storm drain. They are yanked out of the way of an oncoming car which pulls up in the drive. When a mysterious man got out of his car, he runs to the door. The others successfully pull a soaking wet RC into Molly's room when Sarge, Finn McMissile, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and the Human Mane 5 takes him to recover at Andy's room. Bo peeks outside and smiles down at Lightning and Woody who smile back. All of a sudden, the window closed and Woody peeks in to see Bo, Billy, Gruff, Goat and their lamp being put in a box and given to the man who pulled up in the drive. Once Molly, her mom and the man are gone, Jessie, Buzz and Cruz open the window again but Woody, Lightning and Mater were gone. The man carries the box containing Bo and her lamp to his car but realizes he forgot his keys and goes back to retrieve them. Under the car, Woody, Lightning and Mater drags the box and opens it. They tell Bo not to leave but her mind was made up and was ready to have a next kid. She then proceeds to tell them that kids lose their toys everyday. Lightning tells Woody that he'd been through the same thing when he lost Doc. Just then, Andy rushes outside, looking for Woody, Lightning and Mater. Bo straightens Woody's hat and strokes Lightning and Mater before the man comes back with the keys and picks up the box. Woody, Lightning and Mater sadly watch as Bo is taken away and Andy found them when he spotted them and rushes back inside the house. Nine Years Later/Bonnie's First Day at Kindergarten/Meet Forky While the nine years went by, Andy played with his toys as he grew up. When he was around his young adult years, Andy gives Woody, Buzz and the other toys to Bonnie who plays happily with them in Andy's stead. Lightning and his team join in the fun while Woody is sitting and watching, though he was still enjoying being with Bonnie. Some time later, in the closet, the toys are waiting for Bonnie to finish breakfast. Guido speaks as Luigi tells him that the breakfast will be done shortly. Dolly explains to everyone that she told them to expect to be put in the closet when Bonnie's mom cleans the room quickly. Woody and Lightning help to keep the others calm and Dolly asks them if she needs to be worried. Woody explains that the gang are veterans and they'll hang in there. Dolly instructs them to keep them calm until they get word. Just then, a toy on the door jangles to Dolly, signaling Bonnie nearly done with breakfast. Sally tells everyone to do their best but Dolly tells her she's got it. When Bonnie appears, she picks everyone but Woody and takes his sheriff badge, before closing the closet door and gives the sheriff badge to Jessie. Woody watches through the closet doors as Bonnie play with the toys, Lightning re-enters the closet to comfort Woody. Even, the four toys named Melephant, Bitely White, Old Timer, Carl Reineroceros and Chairol Burnett telling him that everything will be fine. Then, Woody got a dust bunny on his torso as he picks it and tries to get it off. The other toys suggest various names for the dust bunny as Woody peeks out of the closet, when Bonnie's parents came up and tell her about going to Kindergarten Orientation Trivia *Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Toy Story, 2, 3 and 4 are made by Disney and Pixar. *Toy Story 4, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 9, Thomas and Friends: Season 23, *This takes place after Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 3. Transcript Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Spin-off films Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Sequel films Category:Toy Story crossovers